A New life together
by whatawhatatomgirl
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are married they meet up with friends to catch up ond times with their now married friends NaruXHina SasuXSaku NejiXTenTen SeshoXINO
1. Chapter 1

In a bar Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto had meet up after a long time being apart so

"Naruto once again you're the last to do something" Sasuke said giving Naruto a noggie.

When Naruto was released he shook his head. "So me and Hinata wanted to take are time". "We've known each other but never knew each other".

"So" Shikamaru asked "how is the sex".

Naruto choked on his Sake "Well... see... um".

" Wait you guys haven't done the deed" Sasuke asked?

"Well we just don't want to rush things". Naruto replied.

"Come on enough about me how about you guys" Naruto said. They soon started talking about what was going on around Kahona.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MEANWHILE IN A SMALL CAFÉ

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were talking about Hinata's new life with Naruto. Hinata did not blush from the all the attention for over the years she had lost her shyness with help from Naruto and her friends.

"How is he in bed" Sakura asked. The others started giggling profusely.

Hinata blushed for the first time. "We haven't done it yet we just got married and I mean… well…Um".

"Girl calm down its okay if you haven't done it yet" Tenten said. The others nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata meet back up with Naruto and they headed back to their apartment to rest for a while then they Ino ,Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Sakura, and Sasuke would go to the opening of a club they had no missions or classes to teach (Their all sensei's) so they could stay out extra late.

**A couple hours later**

Hinata and Naruto were getting ready to meet up with the others Naruto was wearing loose jeans and his usual black T-shirt but not his jounin vest. "I remember when we were just Chuuni you would never wear anything like that" Naruto said. When he saw her in a knee length black skirt and red V necked spaghetti strap top. Hinata blushed "I've come out of my shell" Hinata said coming over to the door for her shoes. They meet the others outside of the club and walked in. Hinata instantly pulled Naruto on to the dance floor, the others just smiled. "Has Naruto ever thanked you for telling him that Hinata likes him" Tenten asked Sasuke still smiling. "Almost every day since I told him" Sasuke laughed. Well I'm glad they ended up together Since Naruto told her he realized his feelings for her she has really come out of her shell. She would never get on the dance floor let alone come here. Ino said

i


	3. Chapter 3

**Author alert**

**If you want to see the pic that inspired this fanfic tell me at **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I hate typing and I have been extremely busy with homecoming**

Naruto and Hinata sat on the couch reading they both had a lot fun at the club but were still not tired. Naruto slowly moved closer to Hinata she felt him next to her she looked at him and smiled he suddenly pulled her in a passionate kiss and rubbed her sides. He breaks for a breath and ask Hinata will you make love to me tonight. Hinata only smiles and nods. He picks her up bridal style and takes her to the bedroom the slowly undress themselves. Both are nervous the closes they had seen each other naked was when the went swimming at the beach and even then Hinata wore a one piece. Hinata was pleased with Naruto's chiseled body and six pack. Naruto was also pleased with Hinata's body she was curvy and slim with the slightest outline of a four pack. She lightly ran her hand up his exposed shaft, watching as his eyes rolled back in response. Oh Hinata Naruto moaned she wrapped her fingers around him and started to massage him up and down his length. Pre-cum leaked slowly out of the tip, and she licked it off with her tongue. He watched as she slowly pushed his legs apart, her breasts swinging gently as she lowered herself down into his lap. Gently, and ever so slowly, she ran her tongue up to the tip of his dick, licking along the ridge on the head, before taking it into her mouth. He clawed the sheets, fighting with all his will not to explode into her then and there. She worked her way up and down slowly, pausing to tease with light flicks before taking it all the way in. He ran his hands through her hair, tugging gently as he fought with himself to remain in control. He wanted her so badly, wanted to flip her over and take her, claim her for himself. "Hinata..." he said She had been doing everything, he wanted to repay the favor Hinata stopped and looked up at him, confused._'did I do something wrong? I must have...' _but before she could finish that thought He flipped he over so he was now on top of her. He slid his hands up her sides he brought one up to his lips and sucked hard on the nipple of her breast, rolling it around his tongue while he massaged the rest of her flesh. She responded with a light moan. He then began teasing her clitoris with his tongue while rubbing her slit with his fingers but before she could reach her peak he slid her fingers out and sensually liked her cum off his finger "enough playing" he said. You know this will hurt he asked her. She nodded saying Sakura told me but I'll be okay. She slowly let him in when he broke her she flinched sharply. But soon the pain was replaced with extreme pleasure their bodies moved in unison, their hearts racing, his breathing ragged, and her gasping in time with his thrusts. They reached their climax at the same time. Breaking apart they soon fall asleep in each others arms.

**Please Review except if it's to complain about my spelling or grammer**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto woke up next to Hinata it had been a week since their first time and they had been making love every night since. They had a mission early Naruto's team and Hinata's team would be going to escort a princess and her future husband to be back home after creating a peace treat. This was a treaty stating that the village hidden in the leaves and the village hidden in the mountains (made it up myself) were now allies. "Come on babe we have a mission today" Naruto said shaking Hinata. Hinata got up reluctantly but at least she would be with Naruto on this mission plus a princess her fiancé and both their teams. She and Naruto got dressed and headed to the gate. The two girls from Naruto's and Hinata's team arrived. Good morning Ima Hinata said. Good morning Sensei Ima replied. Good morning Nara Naruto said Good morning sensei Nara replied. Just then Taru, Kisho, and Akiyama form Hinata's team came along with Mamoru, Haru, and Shima form Naruto's team walked up and said in unison Good morning Sensei's. A couple of minutes later the princess and her fiancé arrive. The kids were shocked she did not look like a princess at all her hair was curly and went to the middle of her back. She wore blue jean cut offs and a blue V neck shot sleeve shirt. Her fiancé wore a Dark blue T-shirt and black pants. His hair was spiky and blue "good morning it is nice of you to escort me and my lady back home I'm Tiako and this is Mika". Tiako said introducing him and Mika. "It is a honor for us" said Naruto. Nara piped up ""you don't look like a princess". Mika giggled "I guess your right but it looks less suspicious to travel this way". As they began to leave Ima asked "sensei Naruto will you tell us the story of how you and sensei Hinata fell in love". "Oh yes please do" Nara said as the boy rolled their eyes. "Well okay but it doesn't start with me realizing my feelings for Hinata but my battle with Orochimaru". The boys looked interested now they never heard the story of Naruto's fight with Orochimaru and always wanted to.

_**Flashback**_

Naruto is facing off with Orochimaru in a forest not far form the sound village. "Orochimaru you snake bastard" Naruto said as he was hit be a shrunken in the arm and began to bleed. "You can not defeat me Naruto and if you do Sasuke still will not come back". "Yes he will he's not like you he will come back and I will defeat you or die trying" Naruto yelled before running and using a clone Justus to throw several at once with each clone". "Then Die Naruto" Orochimaru laughed running towards him and throwing several punches and was about to thrust a shrunken in to Naruto's heart but stopped. Naruto had plunged his shrunken into Orochimaru first. Orochimaru fell dead and Naruto backed away to a tree and fell exhausted and covered with cuts and burses. "Naruto you actually defeated Orochimaru I can't believe it". "Believe it Sasuke so how long have you been watching"? "The whole time you were amazing". "Will you come back to Kohana" Naruto asked"? "Yes Naruto I guess I will". Naruto tried to stand up but fell down onto his knees closing his eyes in pain. "Sasuke you have to get the others their at the other end of the forest" he said pointing east. "Alright Naruto I need to tell you something important you need to know this". "Hinata loves you Naruto and I know you love her too you just never thought she could feel the same way" Sasuke said before running off to get the others.


End file.
